Truth or Dare?
by eroticboi80
Summary: A game of Truth or Dare? tests the limits of friendship between Kurt, Finn, and Puck and also their sexuality. Are the three of them just best friends or is there something more to it? Slash. KurtxFinnXPuck. Enjoy.


**Here's another **_**Glee**_** fanfic of mine. **

**I was dying to just sit down and watch the show after buying season one on DVD and fell in love with the show almost right away. **

**I'm a huge Finn fan and also like Kurt and Puck so far on the first season. Mr. Schuester is also a cool guy and I find Artie cute in that dorky sort of way. **

**Enjoy. **

After joining the Glee Club recently, Kurt, Finn, and Puck decided to hang out at Kurt's place and spent most of their time in Kurt's room in the basement. Finn was hesitant at first with regards to the idea of hanging out at Kurt's place because even though he found Kurt to be slightly creepy, he found the drama student to be a cool guy overall based on the time they had spent together in the Glee Club. Puck was never keen on the idea but only went after Finn talked him into it and convinced his best friend that Kurt would not do anything to make them feel uncomfortable.

The three artists practiced some numbers for the club and even discussed song ideas and possible mashups. After an hour or two had passed, the three of them were looking for ways to pass the time as there were no movies that all three of them could enjoy, there was nothing on television that interested any of them, and they had exhausted all topics of conversation that could interest all of them.

Kurt had a mischievous idea in his head which might pique the curiosity of his two best friends.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure, I'm always up for something wild," responded Puck.

Kurt had a smile on his face and looked in Finn's direction awaiting his response.

"Um, ok I guess," the football quarterback reluctantly responded.

Finn was slightly nervous as he always had a shy side that he tried hiding underneath that jock exterior of his.

"Great. I'll go first," responded Kurt.

"Of course you would," Puck responded with a laugh.

"Truth or Dare Puck?"

"Truth," responded the Mohawk-headed football player.

"So, anything to the rumour you slept with Mr. Schuester's wife?"

"Fuck, I wish. She's a MILF hall-of-famer but sadly I've yet to introduce her to my kosher man meat," responded Puck.

"Ok, my turn now. Kurt, Truth or Dare?" added the Jewish teen.

"Truth."

"Any truth to the rumour you kissed Mercedes on the lips?"

"Ewwww. You know me better than that," responded Kurt as if he was shocked at ever being asked such a question.

"Who started that rumour?" Finn giggled.

"Mercedes. Your turn Finn," the quarterback's teammate responded with a wide grin on his face.

Finn looked down in an awkward manner and debated what to ask and who to ask.

"Puck, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever slept with Rachel?"

"Man, I wish. She needs a good Jew like me to make her happy," responded Puck as he sighed.

"My turn again. Finn, truth or dare?" Kurt asked his crush.

"Truth," responded Finn as he swallowed nervously.

"Is it true you're still a virgin?"

Finn was uncomfortable with the question but still answered it reluctantly and said that he was.

"My turn. Kurt, truth or dare?" Puck asked.

"Truth."

"Do you wear women's panties?"

Kurt's reaction was that of instant surprise which resulted in laughter from Finn as it was nice to have Kurt respond to an embarrassing question just like he had to. Kurt was torn between telling the truth or embarrassing himself in front of the guy he thought the world of.

"Yes…it's true…I do wear those, but only sometimes," the femme young man responded with a deep swallow and looked right at Finn to get his reaction.

To his surprise, the star athlete did not react as badly as Kurt thought he would. Instead, Finn had a look of curiosity on his face.

"Kurt, truth or dare?" Finn asked.

"Truth."

"Do you have feelings for me. I mean, do you actually love me?"

Finn asked Kurt that question because knowing his sexuality and the fact that he stared at him a lot at school, he just had to find out one way or the other. Kurt on the other hand felt horrified at having been put on the spot like that. A long awkward pause consumed the room which prompted Puck to get an answer out of Kurt.

"You wanted to play this game so out with it."

Kurt was caught off guard that Finn would ever ask him something like that point blank as he figured Finn would never notice the way he was staring at him. Kurt knew he had to say something as the awkwardness was getting to him and the fact that he always wanted to be honest with Finn, Kurt finally gave his answer.

"Yes Finn, I have feelings for you and yes, I love you. You're my knight in shining armour and you've always been so nice to me. Please, you just have to understand why I feel the way I do about you."

Kurt stopped talking there as he did not want to ramble and make Finn even more uncomfortable. Finn just looked at Kurt with a frozen stare as he was surprised that Kurt responded the way he did. Finn actually thought that Kurt would try and deny his feelings towards him.

"Whoa man…you thought I was nice to you?"

"I just had a feeling you cared about how I was every time I was shoved against a locker, had slushies thrown in my face, or even had my head flushed down the toilet."

"Whoa, didn't know I had that effect on you. Look man, I really don't how to handle this. I'm not saying I'm comfortable with all of this, I just don't know how I feel."

Kurt sat there crying wondering if he was about to lose his best friend while Puck was floored by Kurt's confession but also had an evil thought in his head. Puck decided to go out of turn and ask Finn if he wanted a truth or a dare. Finn did not pay much attention as he was still reeling from what Kurt had just said and said he wanted a dare.

"I dare you to plant a big wet one on Kurt's lips right now."

There was a long pause as Finn just stared at Kurt wondering what he should do, while Kurt was visibly shaking as there was a possibility of his dream guy kissing him for real.

"Come on Finn, kiss Kurt otherwise I'll tell the guys you've never boned a chick before," demanded Puck.

Seeing how conflicted Finn felt, Kurt said something he thought he would never say.

"It's ok Finn, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to," which was something that was killing Kurt so much inside.

"I dunno, being called a virgin is more humiliating than kissing another dude, or at least something close to one, no offence," responded the athlete.

"None taken," responded Kurt.

Finn nervously leaned forward and slowly kissed Kurt on the lips as Kurt closed his eyes afraid of how the aftermath might turn out. As Finn worked his tongue inside of Kurt's mouth, the petite male's heart pounded rapidly against the walls of his chest and had to keep asking himself if this was a dream, especially one that was coming true. While Finn was kissing Kurt, Puck's curiosity had been piqued as he could not help but feel turned on at what his two best friends were doing. Puck had never been turned on at the sight of two guys kissing, not even in porn movies he watched with male/male/female threesomes but there was something about that particular time that touched something off inside of him.

"Get a grip Puck, you like chicks, MILFs, not dudes," he said to himself.

As much as Puck tried to tell himself that, he could not stop looking at the two kissers in amazement. By that time, the train had left the station long ago in terms of it being a short kiss as Finn's curiosity was getting the better of him and Kurt was obviously not going to tell the man of his dreams to stop kissing him. For Kurt, this was something natural but for Finn and Puck, this was more about unlocking something they had never felt before and the more they discovered that feeling, the more they wanted to explore.

Puck's curiosity only grew as he crawled towards his two buddies and wanted a piece of the action. Kurt could see that the tanned football player's body language suggested he wanted to kiss his best friend as Kurt broke the kiss and moved down on the shy football player. Kurt gently ran his hand over Finn's crotch hoping to arouse him as he still could not believe the fact he had gotten this far with his dream boy and looked forward to going further. Kurt moved up towards Finn's belt line and fiddled around with his belt before undoing it and slowly pulling his jeans down.

Kurt could not believe his luck, because first he got to tell Finn he loves him, then he got to kiss him, touch his crotch and now see him in his underwear. Kurt began to rub Finn's smooth muscular thighs as the fabric of his blue boxer shorts crumpled up against his skin caused by the friction of Kurt's hands.

As Finn and Puck embraced each other with their warm tongues, the football players were too caught up in pleasuring each other that they never for one moment question why they were doing it or their sexuality. All Puck was able to do was place his hand on the back of Finn's head and crunch his dark brown hair and keep him happy.

Kurt tried to prepare himself for what he was about to do as it was a major fantasy of his and the subject of many wet dreams for him and when he was ready, he tugged at the sides of Finn's underwear and slowly pulled them down revealing his semi-erect penis.

"Oh my god Finn Hudson, you're so beautiful. It's even bigger than I had ever dreamed of," Kurt said in a soft voice.

Kurt moved down on Finn and took his member in his mouth and started to bob his head up and down as he could feel Finn expanding in his mouth. Finn was fully erect in Kurt's mouth as the thin male could feel his knight in shining armour's cock just throb like crazy as he teased it with the tip of his tongue. Finn could not help but shudder as a result of Kurt giving such amazing head and the fact that Puck was kissing Finn even more intensely than his dream MILF. Kurt tried to move down on Finn's pole as far as he could and kept it in his mouth for as long as he could because he felt that Finn's cock was that of a god's.

Puck broke the kiss with Finn as he removed his black t-shirt and started to unbuckle his belt before Finn unbuttoned his team mate's jeans and removed them leaving Puck stark naked.

"Oh man, you went commando again didn't you?" Finn said with a giggle.

"All about the freedom man," responded Puck.

Finn took Puck's flaccid dick in his hand and took it in his mouth getting all the way down to the clean, hairless base of his penis and pleasuring his best friend while Kurt continued to have Finn in his mouth. Finn moved around hoping that Kurt would withdraw as he did not want to be embarrassed by his problem of ejaculating prematurely.

Kurt eventually withdrew as he moved up on Finn again and removed his completely unbuttoned blue and white check shirt and white undershirt leaving him completely naked. Puck saw that Kurt was the only one in the room with his clothes on and was determined to deal with that as he removed Kurt's black t-shirt and tight black jeans leaving him only in his white lace bikini briefs. Puck's initial reaction to Kurt's underwear was a sense of creepiness but he also found them to be sexually provocative and intensified the curiosity that had built up inside of him. While Finn continued to suck on Puck's blood engorged, circumcised penis, the tanned mohawk teen reached over and grabbed Kurt's underwear and just ripped them apart leaving everyone without any clothes on.

Finn was turned on beyond belief at the sight of his naked friend and his slender body and pulled away from Puck and towards Kurt. Finn forced himself on to Kurt which was the way Kurt had always preferred it in his dreams and positioned Kurt so he could get a clear view of Kurt's tight hole. The star quarterback moved down on Kurt and started to lick the gay teen's hole and munched on it along with the area between his hole and balls. After taking in the taste and the aroma of Kurt's backside, Finn spat on his fingers and placed his middle digit inside of Kurt's tight hole in order to loosen him up before placing his index finger along with the middle one as two fingers were inside of Kurt. While Finn was loosening Kurt up, Puck crawled over to Kurt and shoved his cock in his face as he slapped Kurt with it before shoving it in his mouth and experiencing some of the wonderful head that Finn had gotten.

Finn had shoved a third finger inside of Kurt and when he was loose enough for him, he took his cock and pushed his entire eight inch boner inside of his best friend and sought to make his dreams come true.

"Oh my god, please let this be real and not a dream," Kurt kept saying to himself.

As Finn kept pushing himself inside of Kurt, Puck kept shoving his seven-and-a-half inch cock deep inside of Kurt's mouth but Kurt had no problems in keeping pace with the multitasking that was going on and could not ask for a better situation as the two hottest guys in the Glee club were pleasuring him. Finn's thrusts became faster and more aggressive as he pulled out without warning afraid he would ejaculate prematurely. Kurt stood up after he got up from under Puck and rushed towards Finn.

"I know about your secret. Don't worry about it. Just be yourself and everything will be fine. Whatever happens, I know it will feel like heaven. You will never disappoint me," Kurt whispered in Finn's ear.

Finn felt a lot more relaxed and entered Kurt once again and continued to pound Kurt's gay, femme ass as he felt he was about to climax. Puck positioned himself so he could kiss Kurt and was amazed at what a wonderful kisser he was. Kurt also thought that Puck was a great kisser and had a beautiful penis but Finn was always the man for him.

Kurt could see that Finn was about to reach his moment of release and wanted Finn to know that regardless of what happened, he was happy that Finn felt this way about him and that's all that really mattered. Finn moaned and groaned while Kurt squealed like a pig and with one final push, Finn erupted like a volcano inside of Kurt which made Kurt the happiest guy on the face of the earth.

"God I could just die a happy man right now," Kurt said to the other two hunks.

Finn took his time as he unloaded himself inside of Kurt and slowly pulled his cum coated cock and went to go clean himself off as Puck and Kurt were the only two guys left. As Finn walked away from Kurt, he could not stop staring at Finn's nicely-sculpted buttocks and was sure they felt like heaven, like the rest of his body. Puck positioned himself so Kurt could easily access his hairless hole as he spread his butt cheeks apart. Kurt started to munch on the area between Puck's hole and balls and thought the aroma was really sensual and erotic. Puck could not remember the last time he was pleasured this much as Kurt rimmed Puck in a way no other person could while Kurt tasted Puck's butt.

Puck masturbated himself while Kurt ate out his ass and blew his load all over his chest very quickly as the sensual pleasure that Kurt provided him was enough to do the trick. Kurt was the only person to not climax as Puck knew he needed to do something about that just as Finn re-entered the room. Puck wanted Kurt to suck on his nipples and play around with his nipple ring while Finn sucked on Kurt's slender five inch cock which the two jocks saw as a beautiful work of art. Kurt enjoyed the feeling of Puck's nipples as he gnawed at them and licked some of Puck's cum off of his chest before munching out Puck's hairy armpits and inhaling his erotic man scent.

Kurt loved how Finn was giving him such fantastic head and knew he had plenty of hidden talents that were being unleashed. Finn continued to bob his head up and down and combined with Puck's nipples and armpits, Kurt blew his load inside of Finn's mouth and hit the back of his throat with his hot spunk.

After the three hot young guys struggled to catch their breath, they cleaned themselves off and got dressed again as Kurt felt as if he was on cloud nine and a part of Finn and Puck's lives in a meaningful way. Finn and Puck told Kurt that they had to go home as they had an early morning football practice that was mandatory.

On his way out, Finn told Kurt that he looked forward to the next time they could hang out which was the icing on the cake for Kurt as he looked forward to making love again to the special men in his life. Kurt told Finn that he was amazing if he was just himself and really had nothing to worry about.

"I just wanted to thank you as well," Finn told Kurt.

"For what?" responded Kurt.

"For being that special guy I was able to lose my virginity to," responded the man of Kurt's dreams.

"Same time again tomorrow?" asked Finn.

"Just try and stop me from saying no," responded Kurt as he saw his special guy walk away with his other friend, looking forward to their next rendezvous.

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed it and found it believable.**

**Hope the sex scene did not sound weak and rushed. **

**Not sure if this will be a one-shot or a multi-chapter story. **

**Reviews and feedback would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
